In Patent Literature 1, there is a disclosure of a flame-retardant thermoplastic resin composition containing, as main components, a thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer, and an ethylene polymer and/or an ethylene-based copolymer, and further containing two specific kinds of (poly)phosphate compounds and a specific phosphoric acid ester compound.
In Patent Literature 2, there is a disclosure of a flame-retardant synthetic resin leather obtained by arranging a thermoplastic polyurethane resin layer on at least one surface of a base fabric subjected to flame-retardant processing with a nitrogen-phosphorus-based flame retardant. In paragraph 0014 of Patent Literature 2, there is a disclosure that: a thermoplastic polyurethane resin, which may be used alone, is preferably used in combination with an acrylic soft resin; when the thermoplastic polyurethane resin is mixed with a specific soft acrylic resin, the thermoplastic polyurethane resin can be softened without the deterioration of its flame retardancy; and when a thermoplastic polyurethane having a Shore A hardness of from 65 to 90 is mixed with an acrylic soft resin having a Shore A hardness of from 50 to 80, a mixed resin having a Shore A hardness of from 60 to 80 can be obtained without the deterioration of its flame retardancy. In paragraph 0018 thereof, there is a disclosure that the acrylic soft resin is preferably a multilayer structure polymer, i.e., a particulate polymer in which two or more kinds of acrylic polymers form a core-shell type multilayer structure, and in paragraph 0034 thereof, there is a disclosure that SA-1000P manufactured by Kuraray Co., Ltd. (acrylic soft resin, Shore A hardness: 70) is used as the acrylic soft resin in Examples. However, in Patent Literature 2, as described above, the thermoplastic polyurethane resin layer is merely arranged as part of the flame-retardant synthetic resin leather on at least one surface of the base fabric subjected to the flame-retardant processing with the nitrogen-phosphorus-based flame retardant.
In Patent Literature 3, there is a disclosure of a non-halogen flame-retardant cable obtained by arranging an inner layer on the outside of a multicore twisted wire, which is obtained by twisting the outer periphery of a conductor with a plurality of insulated wires each having an insulating layer, and arranging an outer layer on the inner layer, in which: the outer layer is formed of a resin composition containing 30 parts by mass or more of a flame retardant with respect to 100 parts by mass of a thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU); the inner layer is formed of a resin composition formed of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) whose acetic acid component (VA) amount is 33% or more; and the outer layer is subjected to a crosslinking treatment.